lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF AMERICIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favor of various contradicting nuclear theories which cannot lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis in 2003 I published my paper Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). Here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding and the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Americium (Am) is an artificial element, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. The first isotope to be synthesized was Am-241 in 1944. Nineteen radioisotopes of americium have been characterized, with the most stable being Am-243 with a half-life of 7,370 years, and Am-241 with a half-life of 432.2 years. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 51 hours, and the majority of these have half-lives that are less than 100 minutes. This element also has 8 meta states. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE LONG-LIVED AMERICIUM-243 Comparing the americium-190 (core) of 95 protons and 95 neutrons (odd number) with the lead-164 (core) of 82 protons and 82 neutrons (even number) we conclude that they break the high symmetry of lead-164 which consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines with a total spin S = 0 and provides 44 blank positions for constructing the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). After a careful analysis I found that the long-lived Am-243 with S = -5/2 of 53 extra neutrons is similar to Pb-208 and is based on the Am-190 (core) having S = -3 , because the additional p95 and n95 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line ( -DHL). Also one deuteron of the up horizontal line (+UHL) changes the spin from S = +1 to S =-1 giving S =-2 . Particularly it moves from the +UHL to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the down horizontal line. Here the 53 extra neutrons cannot give a stable structure but the long-lived Am-243 with S = -5/2, because the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds. Note that the Am-243 of 53 extra neutrons has 27 extra neutrons of positive spins and 26 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -3 + 27(+1/2) + 26(-1/2) = -5/2 ' On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Am-243 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Am-235, Am-237, Am-239, Am-240, Am-241, AND Am-243 ' The structures of the above unstable nuclides including the long-lived Am-243 are based also on the same structure of Am-190 (core) having S = -3 . For example the unstable Am-235 with S = -5/2 of 45 extra neutrons has 23 extra neutrons of positive spins and 22 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -3 + 23(+1/2) + 22(-1/2) = -5/2 Here the 45 extra neutrons fill the 45 blank positions with two bonds per neutron , but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. ' ' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Am-238 ' After a careful analysis we found that the structure of this unstable nuclide is based on another structure of Am-190 (core) having S = +1, because the additional p95 and n95 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). Under this condition the Am-238 with S = +1 has 48 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Here the 48 extra neutrons fill the 48 blank positions , but the pp repulsions of long range (large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. ' ' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Am-245, AND Am-247 After a careful analysis we found that the structures of these unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Am-190 (core) having S = +3, because the additional p95 and n95 as a deuteron of S = +1 fill the blank positions of the up horizontal line (+UHL). In this case also a deuteron of the -DHL changes the spin from S =-1 to S = +1 giving S = +2 because it moves to +UHL for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up horizontal line. For example the Am-247 with S = +5/2 of 57 extra neutrons has 28 extra neutrons of positive spins and 29 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +3 + 28(+1/2) + 29(-1/2) = +5/2 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill the 53 blank positions , while the 4 extra neutrons which are more than those of Am-243 (in the absence of blank positions ) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' 'NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Am-242 ' After a careful analysis we found that the structures of this unstable nuclide is based on another structure of Am-190 (core) having S = -1, because the additional p95 and n95 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line (-DHL). Under this condition the unstable Am-242 with S = -1 has 52 extra neutrons of opposite spins. Here the 52 extra neutrons fill the 52 blank positions, but the pp repulsions of long range ( large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range leading to the decay. ' ' 'NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Am-244, AND Am-246 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structures of these unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Am-190 (core) having S = -5, because the additional p95 and n95 as a deuteron of S = -1 fill the blank positions of the down horizontal line (-DHL). In this case also the two deuterons of the up horizontal line (+UHL) change their spins from S = +2 to S =-2 giving S = -4. Particularly they move to -DHL for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the down horizontal line existing under the 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins. For example the unstable Am-244 with S = -6 of 54 extra neutrons, has 26 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -5 + 26(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = -6 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill the 54 blank positions, while the one more extra neutron than those of Am-243 (in the absence of blank positions) makes a single bond leading to beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts